


Tamashī wa eien ni issho ni

by specialagentrin



Series: ikigai [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Demon!Badboyhalo, Dimension Travel, Fire Elemental!Sapnap, Fire Powers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Demons, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Elemental!Skeppy, Ice Powers, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Shifter!Dream, Torture, Witch Curses, Witch!George, World Travel, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Tamashī wa eien ni issho ni - souls together for eternity.In which George is now a witch, and Dream is his familar.And they have to save the world.[THIS IS AN ENGLISH FANFICTION - IT WILL HOPEFULLY BE TRANSLATED INTO OTHER LANGUAGES WHEN FINISHED.]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ikigai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919710
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	1. Ōkami

Dream is missing. 

Well, he was missing until 4 hours ago, when a large, fluffy yellow dog with a white underbelly showed up at his front doorstep. The moment he saw him, he couldn't say anything because he was tackled to the ground, large slobbery licks across his face. 

"Dream!" George screamed, letting his best friend lick his face for a few minutes, his tail thumping against the doorframe. It feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest, like he's been cured of his sadness, like everything in the world is somehow  _ right _ again. "Alright, alright-y, get off of me you heavy sack of potatoes!" 

Dream moves away from him, letting out a few happy barks. He’s panting hard, which means he must’ve ran all the way from Florida to England. Or...swim half of the way? Maybe he was able to hitch a ride on a boat. 

  
  
"I missed you y'know?" George says, scratching behind Dream’s ears. 

  
  
“I missed you too Georgie.” Dream replies. 

  
  
George blinks. Blinks twice. Wiggles his pinky finger in his ear for any wax, but there’s none underneath his fingernail.

“You okay, George? You look pale.” His dog's best friend looks at him worriedly, head buting against his palm. “I didn’t mean to worry you man. I’m just as freaked out as you are about the whole wolf thing.” 

  
  
So Dream was a wolf? His hands slid through the soft yellow fur, stroking gently. He really wasn’t all that scary...more like a dyed husky that was being tested new hair products on. A tongue snaked out and gave another lick on his cheek, tail still wagging happily. 

  
  
“You’re a wolf?” George states. 

  
  
“Yep.” Dream responds. “Weird, isn’t it?” 

  
  
“For some reason, my mind isn’t freaking out like it’s supposed to.” He stands up, checking his hands for any sign of nervousness or anxiety, but there aren’t any signs at all. He rubs his eyes a couple of times, but sure enough, wolf-Dream is still sitting by the doorway, head slightly tilted. “Um - good boy. Stay there.” 

  
  
Dream barks, getting up and walking right past him. “This isn’t minecraft, George. And I’m a wolf, not a dog.” 

  
  
“Maybe if I give you enough bones you’ll turn into a dog.” George teases. “Maybe my freakout will happen later. Or maybe I’m in a coma. Or a dream.” 

  
  
“That’s a horrible pun.” Dream sniffs around the living room furniture before going into the kitchen. 

  
  
“It wasn’t intended.” He replies. “Are you looking for something or marking your territory?” 

  
  
“Whichever one comes first.” The wolf says, then pauses in front of the fridge. “Can I get some water?” 

  
  
“Yeah - hold on.” He grabs a few cold water bottles out of the fridge, looking for a large bowl to put some in. He ends up finding a few stainless steel bowls used for mixing, and grabs the largest one at the bottom before pouring the water inside. He places it in Dream’s reach, silently watching the wolf lap it up eagerly. George shuffles through the fridge for something to eat himself, then remembers that he’s on livestream with Bad right now. “Shit Dream - give me like two minutes I forgot I was on live with Bad right now.” 

  
  
“Seriously? Go end it.” Dream tells him, but the younger boy is already halfway up the staircase. He dashes down into the hallway and into his room, but his foot catches onto the rug and his head slams face-first onto the chair. The chair tips over and slams onto his arm, making him let out a scream of pain. 

  
  
“George? Is that you? Are you okay?” His friend asks in worry, and he pushes himself upright, bringing the chair back up. He turns around and Dream is already in the doorway, eyes glowing a soft green and looking around the room for any threats. When he doesn’t find any, he sits in front of his bedroom door, waiting patiently. “George?” 

  
  
“Yeah - I’m here Bad.” George tells him, putting his headphones over his ears. His viewers greet him in the stream chat, turning off the donation bar. He reads off the last few donations and thanks them, answering a question or two. “Bad, look, something came up, and I need to go.” 

  
  
“What do you mean? Are you okay?” Bad questions.    


“Of course! I’ve never been greater in my life.” He raises an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

  
  
“Well...ever since Dream went missing four weeks ago, you’ve been a shell of yourself. You’ve lost weight, there’s bags underneath your eyes, and you wouldn't have crashed if you cleaned up your room.” Bad says. “And you only started to stream again two days ago.” 

  
  
George’s eyes dart over to Dream, whose head is resting on his palms and watching him with narrowed eyes. He doesn’t know whether or not the wolf can hear Bad talking, but he doesn’t show any sign of listening in the conversation. 

  
  
“I know I know, the whole incident took a toll on me. But honestly, I’m okay Bad.” George reassures him. 

  
  
“Are you going to sleep early tonight? I can end the stream and hop over to voice chat on discord and we can talk before you fall asleep.” Bad offers, but George makes a hum in disagreement.

  
  
“Nah, you can catch some Z’s early tonight. I got a feeling that I’ll be sleeping well tonight.” He reassures his friend, and he says his goodbyes for the afternoon. He ends his stream, making sure everything is completely turned off. He looks at Dream, whose eyes are still on him, and he pats his lap. “C’mere, boy.” 

  
  
Dream’s front paws are in his lap the next second, trying to lick George’s face. He laughs, hands scratching everywhere, constantly shifting in his seat so he can avoid the tongue. His nose catches a whiff of Dream’s breath, and his nose scrunches. “Maybe I should go find you some dog teeth cleaners. You need them, Dream. Your breath smells like it murdered something.” 

  
  
Dream only barks in agreement.   
  


* * *

  
  
“So…” George starts, drying his wet hair with the towel. “Should I quickly run out and buy you some dog shampoo?” 

  
  
“If you don’t mind, yeah.” Dream replies. It’s so weird looking at George with an old blue Pewdiepie sweater, back when he had roughly around 2 million subs. A black sweatpant's hand loosely on his hips, feet sliding into a worn pair of Vans. He runs his fingers through his messy brown hair, adjusting it to his liking before nodding his head for the both of them to get a move on. He doesn’t have a car yet, but the nearest pet shop is around 4 miles away, so they have quite a bit of walking ahead of them. 

  
  
But right now? He doesn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, the sight of Dream absentmindedly walking around and sniffing without a care in the world makes his heart swell up with joy. George doesn’t risk talking to him in public, he doesn’t accidentally need to give other people some very confusing trauma. 

  
  
They reached Petco in record time, because Dream suddenly thought it was a good idea to run the last mile there, nearly getting hit by a car in the process. He waits patiently in front of the sliding doors, a large grin on his face. “You bad dog.” 

  
  
“Wolf, remember?” He replies, watching a shopper walk into the store with a shopping cart. He turns to George with big eyes, tail thumping and it takes George a moment. 

  
  
“No, I’m not going to put you inside a shopping cart.” 

  
  
“Please, George?” Dream begs, using those puppy eyes on him. George bites his lower lip, looking away, and sighs deeply when Dream gives a small whimper. “Please?” 

  
  
“Fine.” He goes into the parking lot to grab a shopping cart, letting out a grunt when picking up the wolf. Man, was Dream heavy. “Just tell me which ones to get, alright?”

  
  
“Woah woah woah, I am so not getting dog food.” Dream shoots back as they pass the cat's aisle. “I’m a wolf, not a dog!” 

  
  
“Aren’t dogs descendants of wolves?” He remarks. 

  
  
Dream whines. “But I’m still a human!” 

  
  
“Your current form says otherwise.” He stops in front of the dog food. “Which one am I picking up?” 

  
  
“You make me eat those, I'm going to bite you.” The wolf warns. George shrugs, picking up two random food brands. He goes down the toy aisle, picking up a large bed and putting it at the bottom of the cart. A few pretend dog toys and body wash. “Do we need anything else?” 

  
  
“Um… maybe a collar just to make sure everyone knows you belong to me.” He says playfully, but Dream doesn’t quite meet his gaze. 

  
  
“Maybe you should.” He replies. “I am your wolf, after all.” 

  
  
George doesn’t want to know why his heart skips a beat at that thought. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
Dream picks out a green collar for himself - or else he would have worn that hideous yellow that George grabbed for himself. The collar around his neck is loose enough for him to remove whenever he pleases, but for some reason it's quite comfortable there. He’s gotten a bath, much to his own amusement when he managed to soak his best friend completely. His teeth and fur are brushed and he feels refreshed. Maybe he should stay as a wolf for a while. 

  
  
But when he catches sight of George without his glasses on, heavy bags and stagger across the floor with a sigh, he can’t help but feel guilty. He did fall off the grid suddenly without warning, and he worried all of his friends and fans. Dream helps George get into the bed, pulling the sheets over his body and snuggling against his chest. 

  
  
George tries to weakly push him away. “C’mon Dream, you have your own bed.” 

  
  
“No.” He growls. “I caused this to you, so now I’m going to watch over you while you sleep. Besides, this can be my only chance to sleep in the same bed with you - I’ll be the first person you’ve ever slept with!” 

  
  
“Stop being so excited about it.” George grumbles, but there’s a wide grin on his face as he pulls Dream closer, arm wrapping around his torso. “Night, Dream. I love you.”

  
  
“I love you too, George.” He replies, and he means it. 

  
  
But he has more important things than to keep up his social media fame and make youtube videos for a living. 

  
  


* * *

  
_ “You wouldn’t dare touch him. None of you are allowed to touch him. He’s mine.” Dream’s eyes flashed a dangerous green, snarling.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Well then, why haven’t you claimed him? He doesn’t have a familiar yet.” Someone spoke. “We should choose someone worthy of the position. Don’t you remember what happened last time?”  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “I was a child. I was abused by my past owner. You all knew he was a horrible man, and yet you all made me suffer with him.” Dream remarks. “He doesn’t even know he’s a witch. Doesn’t know the path ahead of him.”  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Well, you better alert him soon.” The high priest tells him. “Because if you don’t, our worlds will be in grave danger and cease to hold life.”  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “I disagree.” The commander says. “He will not perform his task well, he will bring upon doom to us all!”  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Agreed. We cannot perform this task without fail, it is better if we make the witch comply to our needs. A deep hypnosis spell, maybe?”  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “No, their blood is immune to low-level dark magic. And putting a deep one will inevitably cause failure.”  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Maybe we should expose him to trauma?”  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “NO!” Dream screams, stomping his foot. “George is mine! None of you are to go anywhere near him, or I swear by Irene you will face my wrath!”  _

__  
_  
_ __ With that, he takes his leave, eyes set for England. 


	2. Akuma

Around 5 the next morning, George was awoken to a large, slobbering lick on the side of his face. Dream grinned widely, showing off just how large and sharp his canine teeth were. He gently pushed his snout away, pushing himself onto one arm. 

  
  
“What time is it?” He groaned, rubbing his bleary eyes. Dream turned away from him for a moment, promptly returning with George’s phone in his mouth. With his paw, he taps the screen, reading ‘5:43’ in bright white lettering. He shuts it off, resting it on the bedside dresser and turns back to Dream. “Isn’t it midnight in Florida?” 

  
  
“Yes…” Dream replies. “But I wanted to see the sunrise with you.” 

  
  
“There’s no point in trying, Dream. What I see in a sunrise is completely different from yours.” George remarks. 

  
  
“How so?” 

  
  
“Did you forget I’m colorblind or what?” 

  
  
“We’ll still be seeing the same sun though. Nothing has changed about it. Maybe we should get some colorblind glasses so you can see the colors I’m seeing.” The wolf tries. When George doesn’t budge an inch and snuggles deeper into his sheets, Dream growls. He shifts into a much, much larger wolf, as tall as his ceiling and bites the back of his shirt, picking the older man up like a newborn pup. 

  
  
George screams and it totally wasn’t high-pitched and girly. 

  
  
“DREAM! BAD DOG!” He screeches, flailing around. Dream obeys, plopping him onto the cold hardwood flooring, tail wagging in amusement. “Dream - I - you can shift?”

  
  
“In a sense. I can shift into other animals - big or small.” He says. 

  
  
“I’ve never seen a dog this big though…” George makes grabby hands in his direction, and he obediently bows his head so he can get head scratches. “Who's a good boy?” 

  
  
“I am!” Dream replies, tail thumping furiously against the ground. It nearly hits his small computer setup, so he stops and motions with his hand for Dream to become smaller. He rolls his eyes, becoming his previous size and looking up at him with pretty yellow eyes. “Better?” 

  
  
“Much better.”    
  


* * *

  
They don’t end up seeing the sunrise that morning, George claiming that he had a perfect idea on the first time they’ll see the sunrise together. Dream begged for a bit, but George wouldn’t budge a bit. The first time would be special, as all of they’re other first times - playing minecraft, hearing each other voices, meeting in person.

  
  
“It’s like all my first times will be like your first times!” George says excitedly as he makes bacon on the stove. 

  
  
“Just like the time I took your virginity?” He questions, enjoying the blush on the older man’s face. 

  
  
“Dream! You and I never - I - WHAT?” He stammers out. “You better not say that on stream. Or tweet it. Stop giving them the wrong idea.” 

  
  
“But Georgie,” The wolf whines, but George isn’t having any of his shit. 

  
  
“No. You’re not my boyfriend, so stop acting like it.” He states, leaving no room for argument. 

  
  
Dream isn’t having any of his shit either. “Never. You’re mine and mine alone. And not one thing will change that, ever.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
Bad calls him around 11 in the morning, a cheerful note in his voice as per usual. He seemed to be going on about some speedrunner map that he and Sapnap successfully completed on livestream about an hour earlier, George skimming through the footage to point out any parts of the footage he felt was unnecessary. Dream laid right as his feet for a while, before he got tired and dragged George’s sheet off the bed along with his pillow, spun around a few times, and rested himself there. 

  
  
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you probably have a thing with Sapnap or Skeppy.” George tells him, adjusting his headphones. “You may want to cut out the whole clouds part of the section, there wasn’t exactly much talking and both of you kept falling off for about 10 mins. Just keep in the part where you did make it across.” 

  
  
“I will!” Came the happy reply. “But can you imagine if I ever did have a thing for Skeppy or Sapnap? Honestly, I can. I’ve seen so much fanart of us together, it really is adorable!”    
  
“Have you seen some of the minecraft manhunt ones-” 

  
  
“Yes! I have! A Lot of them were formatted into movie posters and I absolutely adore those!” 

  
  
“Don’t get me started on the animatics and memes, Sapnap will never stop sending me those in our discord dms.” 

  
  
“Partially my fault, I’m always sending those to him.” 

  
  
George giggles. “Of course you are.” 

  
  
Bad pauses. “I haven’t heard that beautiful sound from you in such a long while, I was starting to wonder if it would ever come back.” 

  
  
“What do you mean?” He questions. 

  
  
“You’re laughing. Ever since Dream suddenly...disappeared, you never smiled once. Shut a lot of people out. Even cursed out one of your trolls on livestream.” Bad tells him, and George lets out a hum. He remembers it all too well, from forcing himself to eat to calling Dream’s parents every morning and evening to no avail. 

  
  
When twitter found out, they went crazy - in a bad way. They put up ‘MISSING’ posters of Dream, but only with his minecraft character, since none of them had his actual photo. His fanbase kept asking for them, but stopped the moment Sapnap tweeted:

_  
Imagine being so desperate to get a photo of someone that you’ll play off his disappearance as a joke. _

  
Of course he was dumped with a boatload of hate right after, but Sapnap could care less. He was Dream’s friend, and they were the fans. Wilbur tried to calm down the situation by agreeing with Sapnap and saying that the autothires had his actual photos, which led to a state-wide hack into Florida’s policing servers.

  
  
“I know. I’m sorry. But something happened yesterday and I’m feeling better. I promise.” George tells his friend.

  
  
“So what happened?” 

  
  
“I can’t exactly say.” 

  
  
“Why?” 

  
  
“Because...it’s private.” 

  
“Did you meet up with a  _ girl  _ for a  _ date _ ?” Bad asks, as rustling could be heard in the background. 

  
  
George blushes. “What? No. Nothing like that.” 

  
  
“So why can’t you say, then? Medical reasons? Sex stuff? Some super dark scary secret that no one is supposed to know ever?” Bad continues to try and pry. 

  
  
“You really want to know?” George sighs. “Hold on, let me message you in dms over discord.” 

  
  
_ saintofgames: so whats the dark secret?  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ saintofgames: spill _

_   
_ _   
_ _ saintofgames: spill _

_   
_ _   
_ _ saintofgames: spilllllllllllllll _

_   
_ _   
_ _ georgewasoverthere: iM TYPING  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ georgewasoverthere: but like i know where dream is  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ saintofgames: oh my muffin really??? your lying - did you tell the cops yet? _

_   
_ _   
_ _ georgewasoverthere: here’s the thing, dream is a dog. Well, wolf, but he’s my dog for the time being. I’m so serious, Bad. He talks to me and everything - he can even shift!!! _

_   
_ _   
_ _ saintofgames: shift as in like, into a human or into an alien? I think his disappearance has gotten to your head, George, maybe you need a break from everything.  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ saintofgames: please, it's not good for your health, you muffin.  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ georgewasoverthere: look, i know it's hard to believe, but i need you to trust me. Wait, are you able to video chat right now?  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ saintofgames: yeah, give me a min _

_   
_ _   
_ George waits five minutes, eyes lighting up in excitement as he hears the discord ringtone. He clicks the green button excitedly, turning on his camera. Bad is already sitting there, messy hair and scarf around his neck. He’s wearing his signature black sweater, cleaning his glasses before putting them on. He waves at Dream excitedly, grin wide on his face. 

  
  
“So…” Bad starts. “Can I see Dream?” 

  
  
“I mean, he’s sleeping, and I really don’t want to wake him up.” He replies, but Bad just scoffs. 

  
  
“I’m sure he’ll be fine. He can just go back to sleep later. Now let me see the puppy!” Bad demands. 

  
  
“Alright, alright, if you insist.” He leans down, hands wrapping around the torso of the wolf. Dream wakes up, confused for a minute, jaw snapping at George’s arms. George pulls his arm back right in time, looking down at his best friend in irritation. “Dream! Don’t bite me!” 

  
  
“You’re the one who woke me up.” He remarks. 

  
  
“Who are you talking to?” Bad says in confusion. 

  
  
“Dream! Hold on-” He unplugs his headphones from the computer. “There, you should hear him.” 

  
  
“Is that Bad?” Dream jumps onto George's lap, sitting down happily on it. “Bad! Hi! I miss you, man!” 

  
  
“Oh my muffin - Dream!” The other man leaps out of his seat, glasses flying off his face. His hands grip the computer screen, shaking it. “It really is you! I can’t believe it - it’s you! And you’re a dog!” 

  
  
“Yes! I am, I am! Are you doing okay?” 

  
  
“The question is are  _ you  _ doing okay? I’ve been worried sick about you - everyone is!” 

  
  
“I’m okay I promise - I’m surprised that you aren’t more freaked out about this!” 

  
  
“Pfft-” Bad waves his hand in a  _ it-doesn’t-matter  _ gesture. “I know you two wouldn’t lie to me. And besides, I’ve seen weirder. But I need to go now, because I’m supposed to meet up with my old friends in about an hour and I haven’t gotten ready yet. But we’ll voice chat tomorrow, right?” 

  
  
“Of course!” George confirms. Bad sends a kiss and ends the call, the other two filled with nothing but happiness. “You hungry?” 

  
  
“Always.” Dream says. “Got any more bacon?” 

  
  
“Don’t say that around Techno, he’ll kill you.” 

  
  


* * *

  
_ “I really don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I must.” Bad leaned against the dirty alley wall, watching the fresh meat stand tall and intimadating. It didn’t move an inch, snarling it’s pearly whites at him as it crackled the knuckles of his vessel. “Suit yourself.” _

_   
_ _   
_ _ In an instant, his skin has turned to just a shade lighter of black, eyes flashing white as black claws form from his nails. Bad’s hand splits the guys neck apart, blood splattering onto his clothing and walls. The guy's eyes roll to the back of his head as his body falls, lifeless, to the ground.  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ And the demon soul is extracted, looking for a new body to inhabit. And yet, it can’t move, just a simple black cloud that shifts into a dark chocolate cookie underneath Bad’s power, and then eaten.  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ “You just couldn’t wait a few minutes for my arrival, couldn’t you?” A man behind him spoke, a limo car door slamming shut. Bad rolled his eyes, glaring him down. “No one asked you to lose control of your temper and suddenly kill him off.”  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ “Still trying to act like a king, I see. Still salty that Techno was able to tear down your throne with just a simple swing of his blade?” Bad remarks, and the man growls. “Then again, I’ve heard of people much more powerful than you have their downfalls.”  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ “I suggest you watch your tone.” He snaps.  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ “Ooo, what are you going to do? Make a clickbait video and act like a five year old on twitch?” Bad snickers.  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ The man takes a deep breath, rubbing down his red suit that’s too tight on his body and adjusts the five-dollar crown on his head. “You’re lucky you're some demon, or I would’ve done away with you by now. Lee!”  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ Another man steps out from the shadows, as Bad only raises an eyebrow. “Lee? As in Stampy’s old friend? Who vanished without a trace? The counsel of Amaranth and the realms of the underworld have been looking for you.”  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ “You act like I didn’t know that before.” He replies.  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ “What the muff- fuck are you doing?”  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ “What does it look like?” Lee tilts his head to the side. “It’s just business, that's all.”  _

_ “So your first choice was LionMaker?” _

_   
_ _   
_ _ “Eh. Pays good money, I get to have my fun with the younger ones, and the whiskey isn’t too bad either.”  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ “You disgust me.”  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ Lee chuckles. “I’m not the one who kills whoever they please for a couple thousand on the table. Anyways...there’s been a bounty placed on your friends head.”  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ “Which one?” Bad asks.  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ “The colorblind one, George?” LionMaker recalls. “A million dollars in every currency imaginable across realms and dimensions will be put out next month. Someone desperately craves his death.”  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ “You can’t be serious.” If he had a heart, Bad was sure it would be pounding in his chest. But Lee hands over a thin envelope, tearing the flap open. There was a small check inside of it, marked for a million dollars inside. “I - who wants me to kill him?”  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ “I’m not sure. The message just comes from the boss who sent it out to everyone he rules under. And since you’re one of his… personal favorites, he asked me to hand deliver it to you early.” Lionmarker states.  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ “George isn’t even a witch yet. And besides, he’s already found a familiar to protect him.” The demon says. “Hell, he has no clue about the likes of the magic and mythical realms. And he’s only a kid!”  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ “Well, that’s not our problem.” They get back in their flashy limo, Lee taking the driver’s seat as LionMaker slots comfortably back into the passenger side. Driving off and leaving Bad to wonder -  _

__   
_   
_ __ Will he really kill George?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LionMaker and LisforLee aren't good people. They're both child pedophiles, so uh yeah. And Bad is a demon that is inhabiting a vessel - so he doesn't actutally have a heart??? well, we'll see. 
> 
> linktree:  
> [specialagentrin](https://linktr.ee/specialagentrin) &
> 
> requests are open 
> 
> kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open 
> 
> kudos and comments are really appreciated


End file.
